Indian Summer: Cliff and Sienna (Formerly All for Love
by lanieloveu
Summary: READ IT ON AMAZON! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. Cliff was bored out of his mind. Every damn year he was forced to attend this event and every damn year it's nothing but the same ole shit. Until he meets the new girl next door. "Hi, I'm Cliff." He introduces himself. "I'm, Sienna." She shyly tells him her name. "Nice to meet you, Sienna."


**Hey Ladies,**

 **Just popping in here to give you a little sample of my latest. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Indian Summer** / **Cliff and Sienna excerpt.**

 _Nice to meet you, Cliff. Nice to meet you, Cliff._

 _Cliff. Cliff. Cliff._

The way she says his name is on automatic repeat in his head. He likes it that much. Many girls have said it, but he really never paid it any mind unless they called it out with a high-pitched squeal that annoyed him to the point that blood nearly ran from his ears. For some reason, they think it's cute, but it's only cute when his sister does it. Maybe now, Sienna could do it. It would probably be cute then, but for a whole other reason than when Maryanne does it. Something tells him he wouldn't mind her saying it in a high-pitched tone, preferably while he banged her.

"Um." She says. He realizes he's been standing silently staring at her for too long and it's making her uncomfortable. So much so that she is thinking of something to say herself. "I'm really not very good at dancing." She looks over at the large checkered dance floor at the center of the room.

"No big deal." He says with a shrug and watch as her eyes widen from his attitude.

"You just spent thirty thousand dollars to dance with me and you may end up with a broken toe when we're done." She felt the need to warn him about her two left feet.

"It would be worth it." He can't help but say. After all, it's the truth. Why bother hiding it?

"For just one dance? They aren't really gonna make you pay all that, are they?"

Cliff just smiles an answer. He can see she is already freaked out enough at the idea of being the prize of a dance when she doesn't think she's good at it. No need to make it any worse for her.

"It's all done in fun. Besides, there was no way I was going to let Tate win."

Sienna looks over to where the other boy who was bidding on her is still sitting. He is visibly fuming as he watches her with Cliff. Never one to not rub it in when he wins, Cliff looks him dead in the eye as he moves even closer to Sienna, placing his hand as if he's grabbing her ass, but he's not even close to touching it. The poor girl is not even aware that he's doing it as she stares at Tate.

"You two really don't like each other." she says, watching the angry boy get up from the table and storm off with his second choice for the first dance. She's a blonde who Sienna thinks is beyond gorgeous. Why he's so mad at not winning her dance when he won the blondes dance is a mystery to her. She just chalks it up to him wanting to get back at Cliff.

Either way, it really isn't any of her business what it's all about. She has problems of her own that are much bigger than some stupid playground game between two boys. She's just trying her best to fit in.

When her caseworker told her there was a home available, she couldn't believe it. It was a mixture of uncertainty and anxiety as to where she was going to end up. After all these years, you'd think she'd be used to it and for the most parts she is, but there's still that lingering fear of the unknown. Not many foster families want to house a kid her age.

Lucky for her, the Townsends, have been decent. They go out of their way to make her feel welcome and Sienna appreciates that. She catches them staring at her sometimes, but it's not in that creepy, she needs to sleep with a kitchen knife under her pillow, kind of stare. It's more one of concern.

Roger and Francine Townsend are indeed very concerned about Sienna. They took to the friendly teen from the start. She brings new life to the house, a freshness to it that they hadn't realized was missing until she came along. When Francine first brought up the idea of being foster parents, Roger thought she'd lost her mind. Here he was getting ready to retire early. He was looking forward to buying that decked out RV he'd had his eye on and taking off with Francine cross country. Fishing, camping, and hunting was all he wanted to do.

He knew she wanted kids, that she hated she'd missed her shot at them, but damn, they were too old for this shit now. After a year of pestering him about it, he agreed. But only if the kid was of age. No diapers or having to deal with first days of school and hand-holding and all that stuff. He told her the older the better.

The caseworker told them about the risk of older teens. They had problems, no doubt about it. Most had been exposed to too much. But when they were finally approved and were told that a teen was available, Roger still thought the idea was perfect.

He preferred it be a boy, but he didn't voice it. He thought it would be kind of weird to make that request about another person. It's not like he was getting a new puppy. Plus, Francine wanted a girl around, on that, he was sure.

They had been told a little about Sienna's background just so they would know what they were getting themselves into and it broke Francine's heart. She'd already fallen in love with the girl before she even laid eyes on her. Roger was feeling bad for the young girl too, and when he finally met her, it pissed him off even more. She was a little slip of a thing with long red hair and pretty green eyes that still held some innocence in them. All he wanted to do was to get his hands on the bitch that took advantage of her.

It was hard for both Sienna and the Townsends to adjust the first couple of days. But that first weekend was a game changer, literally, when they took her along to the park to play baseball with Roger's summer league. The guys were goofing around before the game started, letting their kids hit the ball.

To her surprise, Roger asked Sienna if she wanted to hit. When she knocked that sucker out of the park, not once, but twice, and both times whipped around those bases like nobody's business, and even slid to home without a care in the world of getting dirty, having a boy be damned. Roger knew he had gotten the right kid.

And when the coaches were all playfully pulling at Sienna to be on their team to where Roger had to hold on to her protectively while Francine made a show of getting in front of them both with her dukes up pretending to fight everybody off, well, that pretty much was that.

It's been a good summer with them ever since. Sienna is still doing everything she can so not to rock the boat though. And even though it's now well into October, everything seems to be going pretty well. She only has a few more months to go and she really doesn't want to be asked to leave and have to get used to another place before then. One that may not be as nice as this one.

Because that's all they have been, nothing but nice. Especially when they found out that Maryanne had invited her to the dance. Off to get a gown she and Francine went. She wanted to tell her there was not a snowball's chance in hell she would go, so forget about spending all that money on a gown. But when she saw how excited it made Francine to help her get all dressed up, she felt too bad to let her down.

So here she is, in a green designer ballgown that goes great with her hair, made by a woman she never heard of, but Maryanne is all excited about, with her hair and makeup done by a gay guy at some smell good salon, surrounded by a bunch of uptight strangers.

At least, she finally got to meet Cliff. Maryanne talks about him nonstop and she always wonders about him. She had no idea he was the one bidding on her because never did Maryanne say he was so gorgeous, but then, why would she? He is so fine, he is making her nervous. The fact that her stomach has butterflies just by being so close to him is making her even more nervous.

"The dancing won't start for a few more minutes." Cliff says. "You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay." She says, looking at the crowd at the bar.

He can tell she isn't too happy with being in a crowd and that was okay with him because he didn't particularly care for them either.

"We can go down by the pool. It's closer to the water." He offers her.

"Are you sure we won't get into trouble?"

"My parents won't mind." He assures her, taking her hand.

He leads her along the lighted path away from the house. The closer they get to the water, the farther the noise of the party, and the more they both seem to relax.

"I am so loving this view." She says, enjoying the water out in the distance.

Cliff is glad to see that it has the same effect on her that it does him. Whenever he is feeling particularly shitty, he comes down to the beach and chill. The water always calms him down. He spent many a day at the Santa Monica Pier growing up and when Grandma Jane and Grandpa Michael comes to visit, they always take him up on the Ferris wheel.

While Sienna is busy looking at the water, he takes the chance to check her out. And damn, she is hotter than he thought she was. Even with nothing put the safety lights from the path and the illumination of the quarter moon, he can see just how hot she truly is.

He has to look away from the curve of her tits and ass in that dress because if he stares a second longer, he will have to reach out and feel her up.

"How old are you?" He asks, suddenly in a panic at the thought of wanting to touch her and it being molestation if she is too young. He knew she wasn't a "kid" kid, but that could mean she was anywhere from fifteen to eighteen. He hopes she is at least older than his sister, otherwise, he can label himself a perv.

"Seventeen." She answers him, clearly proud of her age. He breathes a little easier.

"Not too young for me to hang out with then." He teases her and she gives him an annoyed frown.

"You're only nineteen, right? And you just dropped out of Yale." He was going to ask how she knew all that until he remembered she's friends with bigmouth Maryanne.

"My sister talks too much."

"She has your back like crazy, though. She only says good things about you, I swear."

"I knew there was a reason I liked her."

"And she's why I'm hanging out with _you_ , by the way. So there." He watches as her face cringes. "Okay, forget I said that last part." She asks him, once she realizes how immature it sounded and that it really didn't help her prove her case at all.

"No, hey, I'm just glad you find me worthy." He tells her. She laughs and damn if he doesn't think it's the cutest sound he's ever heard coming from a girl.

"And anyway, I'm almost eighteen."

"Good to know." He chuckles at her, leading her into the pool house.

He waits as she makes herself at home and finds a spot on the couch. She looks up at him where he stands watching her with his hands in his pockets, leaning on the closed door. She takes note of his sudden change in demeanor now that they are truly alone.

She can tell that he is attracted to her by the slight bulge in his pants and the way his breathing is escalating. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead in a room with a man who was reacting to her that way if she could help it, but there is something in his eyes when he looks at her that lets her know he wouldn't hurt her.

If being in so many homes has taught her one thing, its how to read people. And the fact that he has kept a safe distance and ensured he wouldn't touch her by putting his hands firmly in his pockets goes a long way to make her feel comfortable around him.

So much so, that she pats the couch cushion next to her, inviting him to sit down.

"You're quiet all of a sudden." She tells him once he settles in next to her.

"Not much to say."

She watches as his eyes venture down to her tits and gives them a strong eye fuck that goes right through her insides, heating them up.

"Do you want to have sex with me, Cliff?"

LIVE ON AMAZON! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE.

* * *

Thank you for your support.


End file.
